


Talking about Their Future Over Curry

by FlOrangey



Series: Makoto Niijima Week [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Makoto Niijima Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlOrangey/pseuds/FlOrangey
Summary: Makoto and Akira talk about their future late at night.Written for Makoto week Day 5: Future/Career





	Talking about Their Future Over Curry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never writing anything in less than a day ever again.

Just another half hour she thought to herself. She would study for just another half hour, then she would leave the library and take the train to Yongen-Jaya. At least that was the original plan, when Makoto checked her phone she found to her dismay it was almost midnight and she had five missed calls and over a dozen text messages from Akira. She groaned at the realization.

They were supposed to have spent the evening together. He was going to make them dinner and then they would cuddle and watch a movie on in the attic. He had just gotten a new tv, a proper modern tv, and was eager to watch something with her in high definition. Makoto closed her textbooks, packed her school bag, and hurried out of the library. She called his number and listened as it rang, and rang, and then went to voicemail.

 _‘Please leave a message’_ the automated voice said. Akira never bothered to set up a proper voice mail.

“Hey Akira, it’s me.” Makoto said, “I’m sorry I’m calling so late, I lost track of time and-”

_“Hello?”_

She stopped for a second. She had not actually expected him to pick up but could tell even through the phone his voice sounded groggy. “H-hi, Akira. Did I wake you?”

 _“Kinda.”_ She heard him say, followed by a sound that made her guess he was stretching. _“Where are you?”_

“I just left campus.” Makoto said, “I know it’s late. I’m sorry, I lost track of time, so I was just going to head home and-”

 _“Come over here. I’ll make you something to eat.”_ Akira told her. She stopped. _“Knowing you, you haven't had dinner yet, right?”_

Makoto could feel her stomach eating itself. She had not eaten since her lunch. “No…”

 _“I’ll have something ready by the time you get to Leblanc.”_ He said. Makoto sighed and knew Akira was not going to take no for an answer if she refused. Judging by the rustling he was already trying to get out of bed.

“Alright, I’ll go to Leblanc.” She said. She heard the call end behind her and she put her phone back into her pocket. She hurried to the train station, being pushed into the last train and keeping herself as close to the exit as she could while at the same time trying to keep out of other people's way. The trains during closing were the worst, but she was long used to it, and once she reached her destination she pushed herself out, apologizing as she scooted past the crowd and almost tripped as she got off the train.

She found the streets of Yongen-Jaya at night to have a strange peacefulness to them. Sure they were tight and a little claustrophobic, but there was something relaxing about being somewhere not radiating with bright lights. There were some older people drinking at a nearby stall, but compared to the drunks on the street of Shibuya it was easy to ignore. She passed the outdoor bar and stopped in front of Cafe Leblanc. The lights were on inside and she peeked in to see Akira had in fact gotten up and was making coffee. She used her key to unlock the door and stepped in.

The bell got his attention and he looked up. “There you are.” He said, and Makoto saw him give her a tired smile. “Almost done, take a seat.”

She placed her school bag in one of the booths and sat down. “I don’t think caffeine this late at night is a good idea.”

“Not for you. For me.” He said then let out a yawn as though proving his point. He finished the curry and placed it in front of her with a glass of sparkling water. She took the glass and took a long sip. She hadn’t realized she was so thirsty until the liquid hit her tongue. She then took a bite of the curry. “How is it?”

“It’s wonderful, like always,” Makoto said. Akira nodded and brought the coffee cup to his lips drinking it slowly. Makoto watched him, and after some unease took a few more bites of curry.

"And classes?" He asked.

"Classes were fine." Makoto said, "It's the capstone and exam that's keeping me busy. I turned in my proposal on time and it was under review for a while. I just got it back with an acceptance but then heard from my supervisor that's it's been rejected."

"Oh really..." Akira said.

"Yes. It's been extremely frustrating so I've been speaking with some administrators to try and see what I need to do to..." She trailed off as she noticed Akira's face. He looked a bit annoyed, and like he wanted to say something but was unwilling to. They were supposed to have spent the evening together, he was to make her dinner and then they would have gone up to his room for an intimate evening.

“I’m sorry.” Makoto said, “I know I promised, I just-”

She stopped when Akira put his cup down and sighed. “I’m not mad, just…” He started then trailed off, not wanting to say it, but the disappointment was clear. “I don’t see you anymore Makoto. And I know, it’s your senior year, and graduating is important, but you're working so much I thought maybe you could take a day off for a simple date.”

“I told you I'm…” Makoto stopped herself and let his words sink in. He took a breath in and let it out. “You’re right. I said I’d be here, and I didn’t come because, once again, I put my studies in front of everything else. That’s on me. And I am really sorry.”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Makoto told him. “I guess a part of me still thinks you’re just a walk across campus, so I can come see you whenever I want.” She pushed her dinner away, “But even then it was a problem.”

“You work too much, like your sister.” Akira said, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m kinda jealous of that work ethic but-”

“There’s a line that needs to be crossed before it becomes unhealthy and a problem,” Makoto said. Akira nodded and she found herself agreeing with him. “This goal of mine is important, but I won’t make it if I burn myself out.” She chuckled a little, “I suppose I’m lucky that I have someone like you watching out for me.”

“Well one of us needs to be the easygoing one.” Akira said, leaning back a smirk on his face, “I guess that’s me, the college dropout.”

Makoto frowned, “Who called you that?”

“Sojiro, but he was joking. I think.” Akira said. “He switches between that, brat, and apprentice, but only uses the last one if I do something really impressive.”

“Oh? Can you give me an example?”

“I’ll let you know as soon as I have one,” Akira told her, a grin on his face. She smiled. The Akira in front of her she noticed was far more relaxed than the Akira she had seen not even a month ago.

“You seem to be enjoying your year off.”

“I am.” Akira said, nodding a bit before looking at her, “Can I ask you something Makoto?”

Makoto watched his face as she noted his voice sounded more hesitant. “Of course. What is it?”

Akira stayed silent for a little while, sipping his coffee. She did not touch her curry, a part of her was worried he had become so quiet. Finally, he did speak. “How would you feel if I said I did want to drop out of college?”

There was an air of silence between them. Makoto looked down at her half-finished plate then back up at him.

“...You’ve been thinking about this for awhile haven’t you.” Makoto said. Akira nodded. “I know you said you wanted to take a year off because you felt stressed."

"Stressed and frustrated." He said. Makoto nodded. It came up more than once in conversation and he had not been sleeping well in the days leading up to his decision to leave school for awhile. He still had not explained why he had wanted to take a year off, but she supported his decision.

"If the workload was too much you could always just attend part-time and-”

“It’s not really the workload. It’s just…” Akira brought his hand to the back of his neck unsure how to explain how he was feeling. When he got accepted into the same college as Makoto, he had planned to go through with the resolution he made when he and the others were still the Phantom Thieves. He was going to major in politics and get himself into Japan's political circles. He wanted to be involved in reforming society, helping people, and making sure the horrible things that happened to him and his friends never happened to anyone else.

Except... “You ever feel like you want to do something, but are making the wrong decisions about it?” Akira asked.

“Akira, you know the answer to that.”

The answer was a yes and Akira nodded thinking of his experiences at Shujin before Makoto joined the Phantom Thieves. “I’m starting to feel like, politics is not for me. I go to meetings with Yoshida and listen and sometimes debate with these people and it all just devolves into white noise. And then there’s the people who have been working desk jobs for years and haven’t gotten anywhere and..” He paused and ran his fingers through his hair.

“You feel disillusioned,” Makoto said. “I understand, but Akira, we’re both going for dreams that aren’t going to happen right out of college. I still have another program to go through, and many years as an actual officer until I can even test to be a police commissioner.”

“I know.” Akira said, “But damn, try listening to all those politicians argue, and not want to pull your hair out. Sometimes it feels less like they’re talking about how they’re gonna deal with actual problems and more like what are they gonna do to line their wallets. Yoshida told me that because of the stuff with Shido, a lot of people got ousted or resigned so it’s not as bad as it used to be, but man if it’s like this now I can’t even imagine how bad it was.”

“Unfortunately any major position like that is going to have some degree of corruption,” Makoto said.

“I know, but it’s…” Akira started then stopped when he realized he sounded more annoyed than he intended. He took a moment to calm down and then continued, “I just, don’t want to do it anymore. I can’t stand listening to those people talk. Every time I sit in on those meetings it’s like I’m in some giant safe bubble that keeps me away from what’s really going on in Shibuya or Ayoama, or even more own hometown.”

“You want to work directly with people.”

“Actually, yeah,” Akira said as though Makoto’s words were a fist breaking the brick wall in front of him. “Yeah, I want to work directly with people. When I’m here in the cafe, or on my off days helping Takemi at her clinic, working with people makes me feel like I’m actually doing something with myself instead of sitting on my ass talking about some damn bill that’ll take two years to pass and then another five being debated on whether or not it’ll be replaced.

“And believe me, I know that stuff is important, but I feel so disconnected from everything. Does anything I’m saying make any sense?”

Seeing her boyfriend looked distressed, Makoto reached out and grabbed his hand.

“It does.” Makoto said, “I still remember in the metaverse how you were always at the front and center of all our battles. It’s why I trusted you as a leader. It’s why we all trusted you with our concerns and secrets. Maybe you should consider a change to something more hands on.”

Akira shrugged. “Maybe. Or I just need a vacation from life. Right now I just want to relax and try and make the best cup of coffee I can.” He said, “And so far, I’m doing quite well at that.”

“Indeed you are. I love the coffee you make.”

“Want some?” Akira asked holding out his cup, “I don’t think a small sip is gonna keep you up all night.”

Makoto considered it, then took the coffee and finished the rest of the cup. She let out a small moan and opened her eyes to see Akira giving her a sneaky smile. “Leblanc’s coffee requires more than a sip.”

“You sure you don’t want me to make you a cup?” He asked. Makoto found herself considering it, she really did, but then shook her head.

“No, I really don’t need something keeping me up all night. Knowing me I’d end up studying more.”

Akira groaned. “Okay new rule, no studying after 10 PM.”

“You know I can’t keep that promise.”

Makoto watched as Akira chuckled and moved his hand around hers. He lifted it up and gave her fingers a light kiss. She smiled, skin becoming flushed at the affection. “Go upstairs, I’ll be up in a moment.” He said.

She did so, getting out of her seat and taking her bag upstairs with her. She put it down on Akira’s spare table and went over to the dresser that had been added to the room in the last few years. She changed out of her clothes and opened the bottom drawer to find the various assortments of clothing she kept here. She found her pajamas and put them on, then lied down on the mattress that seemed to vary in how comfortable it was with each passing day.

She took a deep breath and let it out, feeling her senses beginning to fade from her. She then opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Since the Phantom Thieves, she had desired to be a police commissioner and the more she thought about it the more sure she was about her decision. So close, just a few more years and she would make it.

She rolled over and after a few minutes she felt an arm wrap around her and a small kiss being placed on her shoulder. “Hey.”

“Hmm?”

“You still didn’t answer my question. About dropping out?”

Makoto was quiet for a second and smiled, “I think you should do what makes you happy.” She said rolling over so she was on her back, “And I’ll support you all the way. Though I’m sure my sister won’t approve much.”

“That’s fine.” Akira said, “She’ll be okay with it in five years when you’re the one being the breadmaker giving the orders and I’m the stay at home dad watching the kids.”

“Let’s not go that far,” Makoto said, shaking her head. Akira smirked and leaned in to kiss her lips. He pulled back and she sighed as she felt him rub the back of his finger along her cheek. “What are you thinking about?”

“How lucky I am to have you with me.” Akira told her then laughed at himself before adding, “Along with other things…”

“Other things?” Makoto asked, a smirk on her face then shook her head. “Not tonight.”

“School again tomorrow,” Akira said. Makoto nodded and closed her eyes.

“Early morning classes.” She said, then paused and opened her eyes. “On the other hand, I haven’t missed a class since that thing that happened two years ago, remember?”

“Yeah I remember,” Akira said, lifting his jaw up to his mouth as though remembering a particularly painful memory. Makoto’s sister was just as strong as Makoto was, which was amazing considering she looked like she had far less muscle.

“Maybe, I should e-mail my assignments to my professors, and take the day off. For my health.”

“For your health.”

“Yes.” Makoto said, “I mean I spend most of my days studying, my grades are fine, and this capstone business has me wanting to pull my hair out." She looked at him, "I think I deserve a real day off. No classes, just you, me, and anyone else that wants to join us.”

Akira smiled, “How about just you and me for most of that.” He suggested. Makoto thought it over, she liked that idea.

“Well, who says we have to wait until tomorrow then.” She said.

“So does that mean?”

“Yes.”

Akira nodded and leaned in giving her another kiss. Feeling his lips on her was like a small electric shock ran through her body. She felt a little more relaxed and yet a little more awake, and longing when he moved his lips away from hers. He then kissed her again, slower and more playful, his lips tickling hers and then moving down slower and slower until they reached her neck. He placed several wet kisses on her neck, his fingers sliding down her side, and slipping under her pajamas.

It was a long and intimate night.


End file.
